World Calamity: Overdrive
World Calamity: Overdrive is an Action/Action RPG Game, published by In-Verse. The game's line is based in this: "We're our very own prisoner in a body full of questions and answers." A Fighting arcade game is also in the works with the name: Distortion Overdrive and is a 3D fighting resembling and remembering Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring for Arcade and PS1. And it will be included in the Wii U Version with all the unlockable content unlocked, and for the portables, there's "Sticker Puzzle", a tetris/Puyo Puyo-like game. Basic Premise and Concept The thing has a style of rock and heavy metal, but also has some canon immigrants while not canon (Because there are some discrepancies such as Blake's birthday and Rainer's age and Ike's year of birth as such.). Simple is to survive over time throughout the game in another world. It's an Action-RPG, meaning that there will be hack and slash/beat 'em up/shooting elements by turns. Like Fire Emblem if a party members dies, dies (Applicable in Calamity Mode, there's a Hero Mode which allies can be revived), but plays a bad character ending at first and the soul being sent in a book (Otoko book or Onna book). (The Avatar Can't die, otherwise is a game over.) The Scenario is divided by Character, that you must interacted, will become your Ace during a sized portion of the game. It's also an open world game with Hub-worlds, in Hero mode can be access many times as you wish, but in Calamity Mode, you can access only a few times with a time limit. There's a mechanic who makes the thing also unique, there's a "Megalo Power", the Megalo power will turn you into a some sort of a band member thing and using a "Overkill", could eliminate at least 75-95% of the mooks nearby your party, The Overkill mechanic also can be used as a Action Duo, and a Power Trio. The game is set in the present year. Game Modes The difficulties are: Easy-Normal-Hard. Hero Mode Characteristics: *Allies can be revived the moment if they're dead (they don't return until next chapter), but the consequence is that the Avatar will have only half or his/her powers until certain moments and its life stats being cut in half. *Infinite time to access in all open world or hub world zones. *Unlimited access to the Mystery Room. *Unlike Calamity Mode, every Zone Boss will gain to the player a rare accessory. Calamity Mode *Allies die, and their soul sent to the book Otoko or Onna. *Limited time in Hub worlds. (At least 4-5mins. long) *Avatar-kun/-chan is the only one who can access the Mystery Room. *The final bosses of Each Character will gain to the player an ultra rare accessory. Characters Main Party Avatar-kun/Avatar-chan (your name.) Name: Standard: Monty/Maribel. Fran in DO. -Main Male: Monty (Short of Montgomery, "Gumarich mountain")- -Main Female: Maribel (Maria+Isabel)- -Distortion Overdrive: Fran (Short of Francis and its variations)- Player's choice. Gender: Player's choice / ambiguous (Distortion Overdrive) Age: Player's choice (From 16 to 99 years old) Birthday: Player's choice (June 6 main birthday) Occupation: None Height: -Main 5' 5" (Between 165–167 cm)- Player's choice Weight: -Main 110 lbs to 119 lbs (Between 50–54 kg)- Player's choice Blood type: Player's choice Hobbies: In game development Likes: In game development Dislikes: In game development A male/female/androgynous character, he or she is very curious, and apparently, is part of the Calamity World, personality changes and ages too, in the cutscenes who he/she appears, wears a white robe that covers his body with two ribbons, one red and one black. Considered as the protagonist. In the Arcade game, it has gray hair and gray eyes. Arthur Payne Gender: Male Age: 25 years old Birthday: August 17, 1990 Occupation: Boxer Height: 5' 10" (178–179 cm) Weight: 161 lbs (73 kg) Blood type: O+ Hobbies: Training Likes: Meditating, helping people with problems. Dislikes: People who thinks wrong about others. Nicknamed "Artie" by his fellow friends, A man who became a boxer in his youth (Currently holds the Middleweight class). He has been in many fights for many years. He lives alone in a small apartment, chatting with his mother, who is 20 years his senior. His father is also alive, even though he divorced Artie's mother. He prefers to be discreet and not be popular on his own. He is bit of a loner, but shows good leadership, he and others were "transported" to the "Calamity" World, considered as a deuteragonist. Megara Wayne (A.K.A. Kana) Gender: Female Age: 20 years old Birthday: March 6, 1995 Occupation: Model Height: 5' 3" (160–162 cm) Weight: 101-103 lbs (46 kg) Blood type: B- Hobbies: Painting her nails. Likes: Cute things. Dislikes: "Poor people" Kana (real name Megara) is a popular model and childhood friend of Linda, she also likes nature and cute animals, however, has been teleported to another world. She is a bit of an airhead when speaking of her career, and belongs to the richest families in the normal world, but in "Calamity", she and other selected humans battle for "survival". Linda Bernard Gender: Female Age: 19 years old Birthday: May 1, 1996 Occupation: Student Height: 5' 2" (157–159 cm) Weight: 97-100 lbs (44–45 kg) Blood type: AB+ Hobbies: Writing Likes: Family Dislikes: Adventures. Kana's Childhood Friend, she is an avid writer and is a lazy when it comes to "go on adventures" is lactose intolerant, she is also a little silly and easily lost due to a problem with sense of orientation. However, she is smarter than she really thinks. She is apparently adopted judging from her family photos, her parents are not physically similar to her. Glen Minto Gender: Male Age: 27 years old Birthday: October 31, 1988 Occupation: Undertaker/Seller Height: 6' 0" (183–184 cm) Weight: 165-167 lbs (75 kg) Blood type: A- Hobbies: Vinyl collection. Likes: Dancing. Dislikes: Misunderstandings. A man in charge of funerals (mainly as an Undertaker) working part time as a seller of both vinyl discs and small discs, especially in a store dedicated to sell in all kinds of Metal music in general. Judging by his appearance with darkness, he likes black magic, but many who do not know his secret, they take it in a bad way. K. Wheeler Gender: Male Age: 26 years old Birthday: July 19, 1989 Occupation: Ice Cream vendor. Height: 5' 11" (180–182 cm) Weight: 143-145 lbs (65 kg) Blood type: B+ Hobbies: Art, mechanics. Likes: Repairing, technology. Dislikes: Common sense. An ice cream vendor from his own truck, what becomes a monster truck when fighting against a great opponent, is a serious and very astute person, and apparently is a programming genius as he himself says, and loves give ice cream to children, although prices are not as expensive or cheap either, he is not from the big cities. Lynn van Clef Gender: Female Age: 23 years old Birthday: April 23, 1992 Occupation: College Student/Cook Height: 5' 4" (163–164 cm) Weight: 106-107 lbs (48 kg) Blood type: A- Hobbies: Cooking Likes: Sleeping. Dislikes: Conspirators. A college student and a master cook, likes to do anything on her favor. But she has made claims that there is no calamity and that this world is only a "virtual reality" always down-to-earth Lynn is very realistic, which strives every day to overcome her obstacles and prejudices and never fall. Vivian Sheppard Gender: Female Age: 17 years old Birthday: November 20, 1998 Occupation: High School Student Height: 5' 1" (155–156 cm) Weight: 95-97 lbs (43–44 kg) Blood type: O Hobbies: Making accessories. Likes: Eating a lot. Dislikes: Scary things. A high school girl who is a crybaby, childish, and fearful who usually does not like mistreating her or anything, but she tries to outdo herself and not feel sorry for anything. She loves bright colors accessories, and loves have a great time, but only wants to return to her world. D'Arcy (Marianne Darcy) Gender: Female Age: 24 years old Birthday: January 11, 1991 Occupation: Occult Detective/Crossdresser Height: 5' 7" (170–172 cm) Weight: 126-128 lbs (57–58 kg) Blood type: AB Hobbies: Drawing Likes: Reading books. Dislikes: People who question stupid things. Actually called Marianne Darcy, she is a transvestite who wears guys clothes for more than personal reasons and morals, she likes to fool everyone and is believed to be one of the physically strongest in the team, she was a bully of her class and was feared by anyone, except for one who beat her with a simple argument of defense, considered as a Tritagonist. Special Guests Blake Snider Hayes Gender: Male Age: 21 years old Birthday: September 17, 1994 Occupation: Musician/Student Height: 5' 8" (173–174 cm) Weight: 146-147 lbs (66 kg) Blood type: B+ Hobbies: Playing Guitar. Likes: Friends and Music. Dislikes: Injustice. A young aspiring musician and a college student, is a cheerful and happy guy who is always fascinated with things, he is also a polite guy despite his "dark" looks, who has a guitar named Platinum Cross and has also an alias when it is acting as a superhero, Blaze Platinum, he has an eye patch for some mysterious reason, he enters Calamity for research purposes. Death Slayer (A.K.A. Rainer Fritz) Gender: Male Age: 18 years old (Physically) Birthday: February 23, 1997 Occupation: Shoe shiner (real world) Height: 5' 6" (168–169 cm) Weight: 128-129 lbs (58 kg) Blood type: Unknown Hobbies: None special. Likes: Hard work and fruits. Dislikes: Lazy and slow people. A non-human being judging by his elf-like ears, he's a mysterious boy from another world and works as a shoe shiner if he is in the earth for a short price. He's apparently from the "Calamity" world, he's the most serious and intelligent of the group, he's always seen well-dressed. His weapon is a Claymore and sometimes he is seen with a Black cloak. Isaac "Ike" Taylor (Schneider) Gender: Male Age: 22 years old Birthday: December 14, 1993 Occupation: Baker/College Student. Height: 5' 9" (175–177 cm) Weight: 148-149 lbs (67 kg) Blood type: AB- Hobbies: Poetry. Likes: Go to the Gym and help his parents. Dislikes: Someone who thinks is better than him. He works in a bakery and is a man who likes to play with the feelings of his enemies, he may be an idiot, but has a good heart but deep down inside, has a rivalry somewhat with Blake because of the friendliness of the latter, his red hair is dyed, but had it a little lighter naturally. His appearance is different from the beta designs, with a more present day appearance. Purple Twins Titania Schlevogt Diamond Gender: Female Age: Unknown Birthday: June 6, 197X Occupation: Unknown Height: 5' 5" (165–167 cm) Weight: Unknown Blood type: None Hobbies: None Likes: None Dislikes: None A classy and mysterious Woman, who apparently works for Blood. The sub-boss if the male avatar is chosen. She's from the same dimension as the Avatar-kun. She holds the book Otoko. In Sticker Puzzle, she's the Player 1. Beck Schlevogt Diamond Gender: Male Age: Unknown Birthday: June 6, 197X Occupation: Unknown Height: 6' 1" (185–187 cm) Weight: Unknown Blood type: None Hobbies: None Likes: None Dislikes: None A classy and mysterious Man, who apparently works for Blood. The sub-boss if the female avatar is chosen. He's from the same dimension as the Avatar-chan. He holds the book Onna. In Sticker Puzzle, he's the Player 2. Boss Blood/Blackout Gender: Unknown (Avatar-kun/-chan's inverted gender) / ambiguous (Distortion Overdrive) Age: Unknown Birthday: Same as Avatar Occupation: Unknown Height: 6' 2" (188–190 cm) Weight: Unknown Blood type: None Hobbies: None Likes: None Dislikes: None A mysterious creature who takes many forms possible. The final-boss. Trivia * Artie appears as an Assist from In-Verse Heroes All-Stars, marking him the first character to be introduced formally. * D'Arcy is an alternate color for Cassandra in said game. * The Avatar-kun/-chan Card is referred as Fran. * Since there are two Titanias (Emily's Alter and Schlevogt Diamond themselves), Emily's avatar is referred as Titania the Destroyer, like Hell Stinger is referred as Styx, soften down. * The Arcade game has different colors and costumes for each character than the RPG game: ** Fran's hair and eye color are Gray. ** Artie's gloves where blue before changing into red, and was shirtless before adding a sweatshirt. ** D'Arcy's hair was black in Distortion Overdrive. And was called Darcy. ** Glen's profession is just an undertaker and has far darker style. ** Kana's hair was short length in Distortion Overdrive ** Blake, Rainer and Ike appear as Time unlocked characters. ** Vivian's attire was a little less childish. Category:Action RPG games Category:Action Games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:Windows Phone games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:PC Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Action/Puzzle Games Category:Tetris Category:Puyo Pop / Puyo Puyo Games Category:Arcade Games